


Little Secrets

by Crispycheeto



Series: Smosh Age-regression [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, naps, platonic ianthony, sippy cups, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: When Anthony discovers Ian's little secret, he responds better than Ian expects him to. Platonic Ianthony
Relationships: Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla
Series: Smosh Age-regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111703
Kudos: 20





	Little Secrets

“Hey, Ian” Anthony called through the Smosh office at the end of their day, after everyone had already left.

“Yea?” A visibly tired Ian answered, slouching over his desk.

“Oh. Yea. Just give me a few minutes. I’ll meet you at the car?” Ian sighed.

“Okay, see ya in a few” Anthony paused a moment before he made his way down to the car.

Ian rubbed his eyes as he got up. He was ready for a nice long nap. His mind was tired and his body was sore from sitting and writing sketches all day. He was very much looking forward to getting home and getting all cozy in his bed. He planned to have a nice relaxing evening. Before he could get that far he had to get home, so he started gathering his things. 

He ran through his checklist. He patted the pocket of his jeans to be sure he had his phone. His keys were in the pocket of his jacket. He had his backpack, filled with his laptop, chargers, and the small stuffed panda he kept just in case. That was everything he needed. He did a quick check of the office to make sure everything was in order and to turn off all the lights. He locked the doors before he headed out to meet Anthony at his car.

“Alright, ready to go?” Ian asked Anthony as he sat down in the driver’s seat.

“Yep” Anthony smiled, relaxing in the passenger seat.

Ian buckled up and started the car. He was eager to get home, but he wouldn’t be careless just because of that. The parking lot was pretty much empty, but he still took care to look around before he pulled out. He was one of those people who could never be too careful. Anthony made fun of him for it but Ian knew it wasn’t a bad thing. 

“So what are your plans for tonight?” Anthony asked after they’d gotten on the main road.

“Uh...Not much. I’ll probably just watch some Netflix and go to sleep. I’m feeling pretty tired” Ian said, keeping his focus on the road.

“Sounds boring” Anthony teased.

“Well what are you gonna do?” Ian asked, pulling into their neighborhood.

“I don’t know. Play some video games maybe?” Anthony shrugged. 

Ian carefully parked in their driveway. Once he was satisfied with his placement, he turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt.

“Least I know what I’m gonna do” Ian stuck his tongue out at Anthony as they both got out of the car.

“Well unlike you I won’t be spending my free time sleeping like a kid” Anthony retaliated jokingly.

“Sleeping is the best way to pass time. Now if you excuse me I have a nap to go take” Ian grabbed his backpack and dashed inside, leaving Anthony outside. 

“Weirdo” Anthony mumbled, shutting his car door and walking inside.

The first thing Anthony did when he got inside was grab Ian’s car key and go back outside. He’d made a habit of locking Ian’s car everyday because his beloved roommate rarely remembered to do it himself. There were a lot of things Ian forgot to do, but Anthony didn’t mind doing the simple little things Ian failed to do himself. Once Anthony locked the car, he went back inside and put the keys back on their hook. He headed to his room, ready to relax with a nice game of Halo on his Xbox. 

Ian was in his own room, getting ready to have his own evening to himself to do whatever he wanted, free of judgement. He’d gotten changed into his favorite set of pajamas, a onesie with soft yellow fur. It was a pikachu onesie. It was Ian’s favorite because it was so soft and cozy. It made him feel safe, surrounded by such softness.

He was setting up his laptop to play Adventure Time on Netflix. Finally he opened the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a green pacifier with Celibe on it, and a soft spout sippy cup with a red lid and charmander on the cup. He happily filled the sippy cup with Apple Juice from his mini fridge before carefully screwing the lid on so that it wouldn’t spill.

Now he was ready to regress. He’d already been feeling quite small, but now that he had all his things ready he felt free to regress fully. Ian was a little who regressed to the headspace of about three to five years old. Being one of the cofounders of Smosh turned out to be quite stressful. The stress on top of his already difficult anxiety didn’t make things easy for him so he ended up resorting to age regressing. 

For him, age regression was a way to safely cope with his mental issues and the struggles of his everyday life. It made him feel better. He hadn’t tried anything that made him feel better than his special coping mechanism. It was a way to escape his adult life and have some time where he could be carefree. In his little space, none of those big adult things mattered. The biggest problems in his headspace usually would be making decisions on what to color or if he was willing to get up and get more juice.

After he did some research on healthy stress relievers, and trying it, he decided that he liked it a lot. It worked for him. Even if it wasn’t approved world-wide, he was happy doing what he did. All he had to do was do it in secret, by himself in his bedroom, and he’d be fine. He had no proof that any of his friends or coworkers would be against it, but he felt better off just keeping it to himself and not taking any chances. 

Ian laid in his bed, curled up around his laptop. He cuddled up with his blanket and pressed play on his computer, starting an episode of Adventure time. He took a sip of his juice before resting his sippy cup against the wall at the corner of his bed. Ian grabbed his pacifier, plopping it in his mouth and sucking on it as he watched the show with droopy eyes. He was already starting to drift off before he realized he was missing something, his panda! He hopped out of bed with new energy and dug through his bag until he found it.

“Sorry Dumplin” Ian mumbled around his pacifier, bringing the stuffed panda back to his bed to lay down. 

“Time for nap” Ian whispered sleepily through his pacifier to no one but himself and his stuffed bear, curling up in bed once again and rubbing the panda’s soft fur against his face. 

On the other side of Ian’s bedroom wall, Anthony was trying to play a video game. Lounging in a comfy chair in front of his tv, he played Halo. It was his favorite game at the moment. He’d been playing for around an hour when his stomach started to growl. It was the appropriate time for dinner, approximately six pm. He decided that he would go and see if Ian wanted to order pizza after he finished his round of Halo. 

Anthony groaned, frustrated, when his team lost. After turning the game off he stood up and stretched, popping his back as he did so. As he planned, he made his way to Ian’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Ian? Do you wanna order pizza?” Anthony called when he got no response from the smaller boy. 

He still got no response. Maybe he wasn’t in there. Anthony figured he would have noticed Ian come out of his room as his door had been open, but it was possible Ian had gotten by while Anthony was too focused on his game to see him. He tried the knob, it wasn’t locked. He knew Ian often forgot to lock his door among other things so he opened the door slowly in case Ian happened to be naked or something. Anthony loved his best friend, as a friend. He’d do just about anything for Ian, but he wasn’t in the mood to be surprised by a sight he wasn’t ready for. 

“Ian, I’m coming in. Please be decent” Anthony said louder. 

Anthony was relieved to see that Ian was not naked, but curled up in his bed. He appeared to be asleep, adventure time playing in front of him on his laptop. Anthony smiled. It wasn’t often he saw Ian so calm and peaceful. He moved to pause the show, closing the laptop so he could put it on the charger. He saw that Ian was holding a stuffed panda to his face. Anthony didn’t find it that odd. There was nothing wrong with having a comfort item.  
The second item he saw was more out of the ordinary than a simple stuffed animal. Lying on it’s side next to Ian was a sippy cup. Anthony decided he’d be better off just not questioning it. He grabbed the sippy cup and placed it on Ian’s night stand. It appeared to be filled with a dark reddish liquid. Anthony figured it must have been apple juice, as the color matched that of the apple juice in Ian’s little fridge. 

Anthony decided to just order a pepperoni pizza. Ian wasn’t picky and he’d be fine with pepperoni. So Anthony quietly closed the door behind him and went to go order the pizza. He figured if Ian was out so hard as to not even notice him come in his room, he must really need the sleep. He’d known Ian to be quite the light sleeper, though it was possible that had changed in the past year or two. 

When Ian woke up from his little nap he noticed a few things. Firstly, his laptop wasn’t where he’d left it. Instead of playing Adventure Time infront of him, it was sitting on his desk charging. Secondly, his sippy cup was sitting on his night stand instead of being next to him. Unless he’d managed to rearrange his things as he slept, that had to mean Anthony had been in his room while he’d been asleep. 

He felt stupid. His bad habit of never locking doors didn’t seem to be doing him much good, though he never thought it would. He never wanted anyone else to see what he did in his free time. It was something meant for just him. His anxiety was going through the roof, wondering what Anthony thought and what he would say when he saw him.

Around forty-five minutes later, the pizza Anthony ordered had arrived. Anthony was about to go wake Ian up so that he could enjoy some fresh pizza. As he was about to do so, Ian was already coming out of his bedroom. He appeared to be groggy and he was still dressed in his pikachu onesie. 

“Morning sleepyhead” Anthony teased when Ian walked into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t asleep” Ian pouted, shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

“Sure. I ordered pizza. It’s pepperoni. I know you like pepperoni” Anthony informed Ian as he opened the box, releasing the heat and scent of the pizza.

“Thanks” Ian said quietly, silently hoping that Anthony wouldn’t bring up the things he wasn’t yet ready to talk about.

“No problem. I’m kind of used to taking care of you in a way” Anthony said, handing Ian a plate with two slices of pizza on it. 

Ian nodded, smiling awkwardly as he stood next to Anthony. He looked down at his plate of pizza and realized he was still wearing his pikachu onesie. It wasn’t the worst of things at least. Anthony had already seen his sippy cup, and probably his stuffie and paci too.

“So, do you wanna watch something on Netflix with me? We could watch 2012? I know we’ve been meaning to watch it, but we never seem to have the time” Anthony asked as he sat down on the couch with the tv remote and a plate of pizza.

“Sure. I do love me a good disaster movie” Ian agreed, though he wasn’t sure it was the best of ideas as he didn’t feel like he was fully in his adult headspace yet. 

Ian joined Anthony on the couch and got comfy, nibbling on his first piece of pizza. 

“Hot” Ian whimpered when the molten cheese burned the roof of his mouth.

“Yea, it like just got here, ya goof” Anthony informed just a little too late.

“I didn’t know” Ian whined pitifully, putting his pizza on the coffee table to cool off.

Anthony paused for a moment to think. He began to connect the dots. Ian had taken a nap. He found him with a stuffed animal and a sippy cup full of juice. He seemed to be acting much more childish than usual and that was saying something since Ian was already quite immature. He was vaguely aware of the world of age regression, though he’d never been part of it. He had a feeling that Ian wasn’t in the headspace of his usual adult self. He must have been feeling small, though Anthony wasn’t sure how small. 

“I’ll be back” Anthony hopped off the couch and walked to Ian’s room, leaving Ian alone and slightly confused in the living room.

Anthony folded Ian’s soft blanket over his arm. He picked up the stuffed panda and saw a pacifier sitting beneath it. He smiled, realizing Ian must have a fairly young headspace, and picked the pacifier up as well, putting it in his pocket. Anthony picked up Ian’s sippy cup, still half full of juice, and returned to the living room with the needed supplies. 

“I’m back” Anthony dropped the blanket on top of Ian, startling him.

Anthony came around the couch, placing the sippy cup on the table before Ian could pull the blanket off of his face. As Ian appeared from under his blanket Anthony was sitting back down on the couch, plopping the plush in Ian’s lap as he did so. 

When Ian pulled his blanket off he was confused to see Anthony had brought his little things out. He raised an eyebrow as Anthony placed his sippy cup in his hand.

“It’ll cool the burn” Anthony explained, finally settling down and pulling Netflix up so he could cue up their movie.

“But…” Ian started. 

“No buts. Like I said, I’m used to taking care of you” Anthony shook his head.

“You don’t have a problem with me?” Ian asked self consciously, feeling smaller already.

“No I don’t. If it helps you feel better I don’t mind at all. And I don’t mind helping you out or taking care of you either” Anthony said comfortingly.

“Okay” Ian said softly, picking up his cooled pizza, content when it didn’t burn his mouth.

Ian and Anthony both finished their pizza early on in the movie. Anthony was splitting his focus on Ian and the movie. He’d glance over at Ian every few minutes to make sure he was alright. Ian was curled up against the arm of the couch. His socked feet stuck out from under his blanket which was drawn up over the lower half of his face. His eyes were wide, fully absorbed in what was happening on screen. Anthony smiled at how easily Ian could be entertained, especially in this headspace. 

Anthony realized why Ian was covering his face. He had an idea at least. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He pulled Ian’s pacifier from his pocket and quickly rinsed it under the gentle stream of the kitchen sink. 

Anthony returned to the living room and gently pulled Ian’s blanket and hand from his face, replacing his thumb with the green pacifier. Ian looked up, his eyes showing a hint of embarrassment. 

“It’s not good to suck on your fingers buddy. It’s bad for your teeth and it’s gross” Anthony explained, sitting back down in his spot on the couch. 

Ian moved to lay his head in Anthony's lap. He found comfort in the warmth of his friend. He was content as he sucked on his pacifier. His eyes felt droopy so he closed them, allowing himself to relax. Anthony didn’t mind the added pressure in his lap. He felt happy that Ian trusted him enough to allow himself to be openly little around him. He stroked Ian’s hair, smiling at the soft hum Ian made in response. 

Anthony continued watching the movie. He felt a little guilty when he had to wake up Ian after it had ended. He couldn’t let him sleep on the couch, and Anthony knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep in the position he was in. 

“Ian, you need to wake up” Anthony shook Ian gently.

Ian groaned and looked up at Anthony with soft innocent eyes as he woke up. He shifted and sat up, pacifier still in his mouth. 

“It’s time to get you to bed” Anthony said, standing up and stretching his own limbs.

“Okay” Ian agreed easily, getting up and wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

“You can’t forget your bear” Anthony said, leaning down to pick it up before he handed it to Ian. 

“Dumplin” Ian spoke around his pacifier. 

“Is that the panda’s name?” Anthony asked, smiling at the cuteness.

Ian nodded happily, hugging the bear to his chest. His eyes widened when he looked down and saw his sippy cup. He grabbed it, taking his paci out so he could finish the juice inside.

“Alright it’s time for both of you to get to bed. I’m gonna wash this, wouldn’t want it to get moldy” Anthony said, taking the sippy cup from Ian and leading the shorter boy back to his bedroom. 

“Goodnight Ian” Anthony said softly.

“Night” Ian said as Anthony closed the door.

Both boys were happy. Ian was happy he didn’t have to hide his secret from his best friend anymore. Anthony was happy that he would be able to help to take care of his friend. He liked feeling needed. He knew Ian wouldn’t always be as agreeable and easy to take care of as he was tonight, but he was willing to take on the possible challenges of taking care of his best friend.


End file.
